


Hymn of the BadLands

by SoulTxear



Series: SchimRox AU [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel of Death! Ph1LzA, Blood God! Technoblade, Demon! Badboyhalo, Dream here is complicated, Guns, Human Soldier! Skeppy, M/M, Magma Block! Tommy, Moonbloom! Tubbo, More are coming calm urself, Multi, My AU my rules, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, au has Minecraft elements, bit of angst i guess? Depends on my underdeveloped brain, cursing is here too btw, i write this than sleep, if u don't read the tags ur fault, no beta we die like wilbur, read the tag before this, sbi, sbi is life, slow update, wimblur and tookno twins? Very pog yes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulTxear/pseuds/SoulTxear
Summary: BadBoyHalo saw the rise and fall of empires. He knew how destructive humanity was capable of. Dream made it crystal clear that humans are to be killed on site, no questions asked. What was he to do when he stumbles on a human determined to defy death?(If any of the characters mentioned here is uncomfortable with this fic I will put it down.)
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: SchimRox AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070525
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> No beta feel my pain. Anyways this is an AU with a string of stories from different characters. Rn we focus on old divorced couple. Bear with me as English is not my first language

Everything was a disaster. 

Run. Run.

He could feel his heart in his throat, threatening to burst as sweat furiously trailed down his head and neck. His once pristine blue uniform caked with mud and the blood of his enemies. He didn't know where he was going. His mind went on an overdrive when the brutal attack happened. It was to be expected anyway. It was war. War fed on blood and hatred. If only he had listened to his gut.

He hadn't expected it. His unit hadn't. All he knew was that they were seperated from the main unit to achieve a special mission in the borders of Kairus. On the east of Kairus was a swamp that no one would dare cross if it means losing a life. Kairus didn't even bother to set guards there, believing in the threat the swamp posed to future intruders.

Good thing they were good at climbing through trees while using the connected branches as makeshift bridges. They continued back on the ground with the same formation and pace, weapons ready and raised to shoot any enemy threats. The first shot rang out through the silence. 

Before the young cadet knew his buddy had already fallen. Taking cover, the unit quickly reloaded their rifles behind the defense of the trees as bullets grazed and flew everywhere. Orders rang out and helpless wails echoed in all directions. 

One. Two. Three. The cadet's shots never missed a beat. Perhaps his livelihood as a young hunter had aided him in his peril. He just would never had guessed it was for fellow humans rather than animals. It didn't matter now, it was their lives or his. Survival of the fittest. The law of the jungle. 

The unit screamed in victory when the last Kairus soldier fell. However, for the cadet, his gut was screaming at him that it was only the beginning. 

Then the bullets came. Right from above. The trees, he realized. It went too fast. Once a cry of triumph now a sound of despair as comrade to comrade fell in a burst of red. They were purely and utterly surrounded. His Captain quickly ordered a retreat but by then it was already too late. 

The cadet was one of the few who sprinted away from the crossfire but the distressed cries of the enemy troop were enough to speak that they had spotted him through the foliage. The chase had begun. 

Flee. Go! Don't stop!

He felt around his pockets for the number of magazines he had left. He had about two left. Each magazine had six bullets. Twelve shots then. It was barely enough. As he ran his thoughts attacked on a million questions such as: How did they know they would come from the East? Intel told them that no guards were supposed to be stationed there. So how? Unless...

They were sold out. But who he does not know. Anger seeps into his soul. Thoughts of who said traitor was kept him going as he jumped over a fallen log before landing down in a crouch. 

Because of them, his unit is dead. His grip on his gun tightened as he ran and kicked across the slithering vines and leaves. His priority now is to survive and report back to Kingston for his findings. If he could deliver this information, he might just save his Kingdom from destruction. By this, he could avenge his comrades. 

There should be a Kingston camp about a mile north from here if only he could-

A shot rang out. Pain exploded in his shoulder. Another. It hit his back. Before the cadet knew it, water slammed onto his aching body as the liquid swallowed him whole.

All he remembered was drifting into the cold darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

His body felt very light. He didn't remember when he succumbed to sleep nor the liquid that he was floating in. He remembered it to be a vast cold darkness. No matter how large the space felt like, it was lonely.

Then came a streak of light as if the sun was peaking at him through a curtain. It cut through the darkness like a blade as the light grew and grew before eventually embracing him with the warmth of a mother. It felt nice. He felt contented in the arms of the unknown feeling as if he were recently relieved of a duty that beared him no good will. It was a good refreshing feeling.

Until there was nothing again.

The first thing his vision registered were bright white eyes.

"Can you hear me, Mr. Soldier?" A voice asked. Then black fingers snapped across him. "Oh my goodness, did it not work?"

_Mr. Soldier? Who? Where was that warm feeling? I want it_ _baacckkk_ _..._

When he felt an ounce of control of his body, he tried to move his arms. Quote 'tried'. A stinging pain erupted from his limb which then continued to resonate all throughout his body. He groaned in distress but by then the figure was already moving across the room.

His vision had returned little by little. He used that opportunity to investigate his surroundings. The room was made of wood but well polished. It felt like a house a noble would invest in but with wood being a thing of the commoners it would only be for aesthetic purposes. The floor was also wooden with a 3x3 design on each square. Nonetheless it radiated a warm homely feeling. Somehow it reminded him of something important but he could not quite... what was it? Put his finger on it.

"I'm sure I did the ritual right..." Muttered the stranger.

Now that he had took in the room, it was time to properly skim at the stranger across the room. They wore a red robe with gold linings complete with a belt wrapped around their waist. The sleeves were dark and long with a red line on the end. Completing the outfit was a hood that covered their head. Although with the hood on there were two small bumps with an equal distance away from each other.

The stranger shook his head before turning back to him. Now he got a good look again. Under the ominous matte of dark hair and skin, bright white eyes worriedly stared back at him. The pearly whites were mesmerizing.

_Pretty eyes. Absolutely stunning._

"Okay uh- b-before you freak out, I won't harm you despite what I look like but I found you hurt on the riverbank so I brought you here for treatment..."

His words set of like fireworks without a warning. "What do you mean? You're pretty."

The stranger's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"I-I-...you're not ... bothered with how I look?"

"Why would I? You're the prettiest person I had ever seen."

Silence.

The stranger cupped his hands over his mouth.

"No one...has ever said that to me." He whispered.

"Well whoever did not is missing much."

"What's... what's your name, Mr. Soldier?"

"My...name....?"

Suddenly, a searing hot pain exploded in his head. Voices spat and overlapped over each other screaming in terror that he had to grip his head in fear. His body ached, hell, his entire body was on fire. The pain kept coming and coming that tears dripped from his eyes. He could not hear the stranger's soothing voice again as his eardrums ringed in a blaze.

_Make it stop. Please make it STOP!_

The ringing became louder and more fierce.

**_H̶̭̪̼͓̖̀͛̒̔͛̉e̶̛̯̙̩̫̰̠͕͇̦̾͛'̷͔̦̣͓̺͙̰̼͚̉̈́̓̓͐͋̓͐̓̀ͅs̸̼̝̠̱͆̏̅͋͜ ̸̣͙͑n̷̼͕͙̺̙̽̊̐͐͌͊̚o̷̡̟̼̪̼̺͌̓̈́͠ͅẗ̶͇̬̤̯̣͑̅̈́͠͝͠ ̴̡̞͎͌̂͘g̵̡̱̜̲̫̰͌́̈́̑͗̓͒͐͗͘ő̶̡̧̖̆͜ỉ̷̡̛̻͍̦̜͚̯̞̤̘̔͗̎̂̚͝n̷̢̛̹̬̖̍̉͐͐̎͊̕͜g̵̢̧̧̖̰̫̬̭̻̔̑̄̕͘͝ ̴̨̼͈̳͔̤͇̑͂͂̓̂̓́͋̈́̚͘t̶̺͔̘̀o̸̖̯͚͓̦̭̾̒̀ ̸̩̑͒̍͝s̸̙͖͖̬͎͖̯̽̿̈͐̓̒̕u̵̫͇̻͍̖̝̲̻̱͐̈̀͗̃͠͝r̶̼̪͔͍͍̙̱͔͔̤͌̑͛̅̒̑̈͌͘͠v̸̜̼̠͋̄̆̋͋̾i̴̜̫̖̾͂͗̅́͛͂̕͜͠v̸̳̼̉̔͒̓̏͑͝e̷̤̮̳͑͝,̶̞͌̒͜ ̷̲̒͊̊̑B̷̡̛̞̝̝̀̊̏̿͗͠ͅa̵̧̭͔̫̭̞͆d̷͇͕͓̐̃̈͜ͅ.̴̦͓̼͎̞͔̯̫̦̩͗̑̐̉̊̏̉_ **

**_H̴̛̪̑̆͆̆̈́̕ẻ̶̩͇̜̰̹̳͔̖̄̿͗̚ ̴̤̗͓̥̈̐̚͜ẘ̸̥͓͖́̌͒̃̌͘i̸̢̢̲̝̦̫̤̞̰̒͌l̵̠̥̹͇̦̥̓͛̒̈́͊͋̄͝ͅl̸̖̮̙̮͔͖̿̍͘͜ ̴̡͍̥̝̖͈̯̺͓̱͒̀̃w̸̨̧̥̰̥͇̳͍̻̭̅̃͜h̸̡̲̥̺͖̫̱̟̗̊̆̆͊̑̽͝͝͝ȩ̸̢̥̪̞̫̝̟̱̝̥̍͊͗̐̈́̂̆̓̍̈́̐ǹ̸̫̦̜̮̼̜̓͋̐̍̚͜͜ ̶̧̧̩͕̩̻̟̯̮̣͛̆͛̒̐͊͘͜Ǐ̴̡̧̛̥̪̉̔̃͑͗̓̄͜͝ ̴̡̖͆͊̎̅͋͌̈͠ṣ̴̡̧͙͊â̵̡̦̰͇̲̱̠͚̭͇̟̆͠y̸̡̨̹̩̰̮͎̺̬̫̫̏̅͂̔̎̒̿͑ ̴̬̰̂́̽̈́s̷̺̋̏̍̌͊̉͗̄̚o̴̡̹͕̮̮͉̟̝͇̲͆̈́̽͌̈͐̚.̷̯̞̞̃̓͂͌̄̉̅_ **

Who are these people?

**_Ḓ̵̡̧̧̡̨̢̮̩̟͈̺̦̬̠̲̹͚̹̲̺̯̙͖̙̫̠̙͖̱͇̩̞̱̦̙͈̩͕̘͖͉̩͇̬͒̃̍͛́͂̌͑́̋̽̅̂̑̄̊̐̀̏͘͘ͅṟ̴̡̲̟͔̤̹́̕ē̶̛̞̬̞̒̊̋͑̊̅͂̅̏̌͒̎̄̐̈̑̅̃͌͛̄͛̚͠͠͝ą̶̡̧̢̛͉͇̮̯̤̤̳̩̦͔͕̬͚͕̻̱̳̙͉͙͇̳͎̬̳̤̭̦̑͛m̷̧̡̢̡̠̻̥̥͇̝̲͙̞̩̻̬̬͙̲͔̮̝̰͈̳͉͈̭̤͇̭̭͕͖͍̝̤̥̪̖͇̻͖̥̘͚͕̥̘̩͉͚̠̝̺̰͙͆́̓͌̏̑̈́͛̃̈͌̆͋̀͗͊̈̔̈́͗̋́͗͋̃̋͊̅͗̿́̑̿͛̍̔͑͆̐͐͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̶̧̧̧̺̦͚̝̪͈̤͉̩̪̫̼̫̠͍̱̦͓̰̜͕̤̙͙̜̥̘̼͕̜̪̰͙͓͎͙̣̗̙̙̭̘̝̩̮̤̯̦̣̮̺̣̌̈́̔̒̓͗̂̑̅̾͒̆̊̔͑͗̇͘͝ͅw̸̡̧̧̨̨̨̢̡̛̛̠̻̰̳̬͇̥̞̜͙͍̜̮̟̻̦̠̜̗͔̞͇̭̗͇͉̼͓̠̲̝͚̻̹̰̝̪͓̟͖̞̲̫̣̟̭͓͍̱͙͙̩̮͕̲̗͌̈̈̓͌̌̈̂͛͛͗̆͂̋͂͊͂͂̒̆͒͐͊͐̽̓̈́̇̔͛̓͘͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅi̵̢̨̢̥̱̖̝̜̟͇̣̩̯̭̠̳̟̙̠̖̤̩̖̮̬͒̀̔́̽͋̐̒͑͊͊̕͜͝l̴̨̡̧̢̢̛͔̠̯͉̥̳̯̮̻̤͍̝̫̖̟̫̼̭̠̻̥̬̗̪̠̱̳͐̈́̃̆̀̉͌̈́̋̎̌͋̌͌͋̾̀̈͂̏̉̂̏̈́͗̀̅̊͋͊̋̕̕l̴̨̡̧̢̡̡̨̨̛̛̛̺͍͙̬͇̮͓̲̦͎̰̦̺̝̙͖̫̮̼̳̼͖̪̣̈́̋͂̂̉̃͑̄̅̎͛͌́̍̀͌̑͊̑̈́̄͋͊̏̐̄̓͋̈̂̎̔̍͛̈́̃͗̒͋͘̚̕͝͝ͅ ̶̢̨̡̨̨̨̪͉̤̹̪̼̰͔͉̳̮̠̩̬̮̤̱͖̜͉̘͖̱̝̣̥͓̭̳̦̆͐̅̓͌͛̿̿͊͋̆̂̑̍̇͋̿̄͐̓̐͋̋͋̅͑̑̕̕͜͜͝͝ͅͅḟ̶̨̙̖͎̱̙̰̫̺̹̥̪̗̖̭͍͉̠̣͚̝̺̲̯̹͉̝̋̌̃̂̿̓̑̓͗͊̈̏̽̈̄͑̅͆͗͑̔͛̅͑͗͗̐͌̿̉͂̈́̿͐̌̋̆̓̈́̏̽̓̽̈́̒̀̄͛̈́̀̕͜͠͝͝͝i̴̪̯̠̦̹͍͋͐̽̏͌̄̅̂͒̒̈̉̌̽̿͋̓̋̄͒̉̉̎̾̿͐̓̃͆̓̔̇̆̐̇̀̒̉̊̽̅̀͘̕̕̚͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅṅ̷̡̧̨̢̨̜͎̜͚̻͈̫̫͖̫̻̳͕̜͉̩͔͍̟̙̥̦͔̱̼̪͔͖̝̞̹̝͖̘̠̖̯͙̠̟̥̠͇̻̫̱̥͋̋͌͜͜͝ḑ̵̡̡̠̥̰̜̟̗͈͇̺̺͖̘̠̫͍͖̠̜̺̠͎̖̋̑̀̈́̔̋̒̎̃̓̎̎̽̾̈̈́̊̒̓̏̀̇͗̍̎̆̾̌̏̀̿̐͘̕͝͝ͅ ̸̧̢̨̨̡̡̛̣͎̺̟͎̮̮̮̖̤͈͕̺̫̗͕̦̰̣̟̤̠̺̞̝͎͓̺̫̘̯͉̤̫͈̝̲̙͉̭̖̭̫̭͍͈͉̖̲̪̞̓̉͛̓͌̊̒̈̑͋̓͊̀̌̔̓͊̌͗͗͐̽͂͌̊̒̏̌̌̚͘̚͜͠͝ͅͅh̷̡̢͈͎̮͍̱͇͓̬̤̫̫͔̣͔̬̖͈̲̦͉̗̖̐̆̓̏̈́͌̈́́͌́̆͋͜͝i̶̧̧̛̭̠̤͔̻̼̙͈̱̞̖̙͉͇̬̪̙̣̖̟̤̳͈̬̫̒̆͊̓͛͛̉̒̓̀͆͆́̋̒̽̐̈́͗̈̈́̎̽͒̏̾͋̔̓̍̀͘͘͜ͅm̷̧̛̯̜̥͍̼͚͙̙͚͉͔̗̻̉̎͗̌̀͆̇̿̍̃̆͋̈̊̀̈́͐͐͐̒͛̄͆́͌̔̈̑̓̂͌͗̌̎͌͑͊̽͗͐́̊͑͗̾̄͒͊̃͑̒͑̚̚͘͝͝͝͠͝.̵̨̧̛͖͚̬͚̺̖̼̩̺̬̳̞̪͓͚͉̙̬̜̯͍̬̦̭̫̝̹̘̝̖͎̩̹̭͇̯̬͈͎̳̘̠̬̹̮͚̝̦̹͇͕̰̠̼̱̙̊̾̊̎̊͆̇̂̀̋̈͑͋͌̋́́́̓̅̄͂́̌͂̈́͂͛̋̉̈́͂̍̊̓̀̏̽̔̄̏͛̈́͐̓͆̄͑̏̊̍͂̌̒͘̚̕̕͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅ_ **   
  
  
  
  


_**Ǎ̸̢͔̍̒͋͋̃͊̌f̵̨̧̛̪͓̠͔̤̘̩͖̣̤͖̳̞̮͖̠̲̳̫͔̹̹̠̥̩͙͉̤̭̳̓̋̑̋͗͌͛̓t̸̨̨̧̢̢̛̛̬̖̣̳̟̳̻̟͖̮̗͚͙̮͎̰̺̖͉̰͍̱̹̱͖͚̲͖͌̓̒͗̄͗̏̾͆͑̈́̅͐͊͑̿̎̉̎̐̄̃̑͗̃͂̉͊̾̓͑̅̾͗̎̈͊̽͆͊͂̆̉̄̏̍̈́̓̕͘͘̕͝͠͝ȩ̷̡̛̩̥̣͕͔͕̦͚̰̥̘̙̩͇͖̬͔͚̱͉̝͓̭̱̜̗̻͓̬̺̯̯̜̼̫̺̖̾͂̿̏̋̽̔͑̄͊̑̐̈́̓̉̓͒͗̍͛̈̿̍͒̔̾́̐̽͐̄͑́̈̓̋̅̑̄̃̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅr̵̨̛͓̫̞̦͎͎̻̞̘̥͂̽͐̅̋̌͋̈́͒̄͐̀̐̍͜͠͠ͅ ̴̢̛̼͍̜̠͈̮̰͍̤̫̝͔͕͍̲̥͎̙̑͂͛̆͒̓͊̀̍͌͌̓̃̓̓̎͂̀̿͒̐͒͆̐̇̎̃̓̌͑̔̉̓͌̓̀̿̈́̈́͊̎͒̀͘͠͠͝͝I̷̢͚̰̜̜̰͇̣̬̭̲̥̪͓̩̳̮̩̾̈́͛̍͋͗̔͂̿̊ ̶̛̛̘͔̭͉͂͌̆̊̓̓̈́̐̉͆̏̏͐̋͑̀̾͒̍̿̿̄̔͒̈͆̾͆̿̐̎͒̂͛͘̚͝͝t̶̢̧̜̠̞̬͉̠͇͉̦̻̩̱͇̦̩͎̫̲̝̖̼̻͔̝͈̳̟͆̓͒̏̍̀̿̏͐͋͒̒͛̃̍̈̊͊͛̇̏̔̋̎͂͆̍́̽̂̅̏̃͛͐̌̽̌̃̍̇̍̌̿̿̚̚͘͜͝͝͝͠r̵̨̧̧̨̡̢̧̡̢̨̛̮̹̩̙̠͕̝̮̮̗͓͖̲͉̝͓͚̦̱͔̲̬̤̦̠̻̬͚̻̰̜̝̩̯̣̪̖̯͇̥̟̳͍̙͕͙̰̗̬̝̹̫̎̄̋̍͆̇̈̍̽̒̀̄͌̇̈́̏̒̐̅̿͛͛̅̓̔̽̋̂̕̚͜ͅͅͅe̸̢̢̢̧̯̙̜̱̖̙̝̺̼̹̹͙̭̗̦̲͇̼͕͙͍̖̗̻̺͉̤̰̼̙̻͈̜̥̣̬͙̮̠̱̬̭͙̭̥͎̹̩̘̯̭̟͈̼̘̭͌̊͊̈̄̾̍͆͐̏͘͜͠ͅͅą̵̛͖͔̲̪͖̞̒̅̄͊̒͑̚̚ţ̷̨̨̧̡̡̢̨̺͖̙̳̲͔͎̲̼͉͈͔̳̦͖̪͇͓̖̲͓͔̱̜̭̻̼̰̯̜̺͙̦̻̞̝̰̝̺͚͈̣̬̤̫̻͈͔̤̋̽͐̈̀̽̌͆̕͜͝ͅͅͅ ̸̢̨̨̨̨̛̛̛̞̥̰͙͔̫̰̱̯̰͚̞͚̘̞͎̱͚̟̩͍̝̤̙͓̳̥̫̟̩̭̮̭̙͙̺͙̞̺̻͕͍͖͓̫̭͚͔͔̗̓̎͂̃͐̎̎̎̍̓̉̒̋́̓͋́͗̊̽̆͆͊͋͐̿̚̚͘͘̚̕͘̚͝͠͠ͅͅh̷̢̨̛͖̙̬͙̘̮͖̙̮̮̥͍͕̲̟̞͉̠̯̪̗̪̗̳͙̖͖̣̥͙͙̙͖̜̫̪͕̞̗̯͕̝̥͕͛̉̾͋̈͑̾̾̄͋̽̈́͋̂̒̍͂̑̉͂͌̿͊͛̐̉̊͋̂̔̑͂̽͆̔̿̊̐͒̊̌̈́͑̋̕̚̚͠͠͝ͅi̵̡̨̢̪̘͕̞̺̠̩̝̮̟͖̙͙͖͕̫͖̟͔̲̪͉͈̳̺͔̳͖̬̰̥̇̓͂͊̏͆́̍̊̂̌̂̍̉̇̒̂̿͛͜͝͠͝m̷̢̢̢̩͎̝͇̞͎̪̪̱̹̻͙͖̘̲̹̟͈̋͗͌͂̽̽̂͑̓͌͌͋̈́̃̑͊͐͆̔͋̔̕͝͝͠͠ ̸̛͕͖̫̘͈̥̬̺̬̞̩̘̠͍̙̅̑̄̿̒̋͂̈́͐́̿͂̈̑͋̾͐̈́̄̓̀͋̈́͛̈͊̈́́̋̿͛̐͒̈́̅̈́͊̽͒̉̈́͗͂͑͋̽̐̔͒̄͗̚̕̚͘͘͜͝͝͝h̸̨̧̨̨̢̨̨̳̫̤͍̟̠̦͚̳̪͖̱̥̳͖̺͈̭͕̰̭̘͉̟͔̮͖̫͔͖͇͎̗̬̖̲̠̹̰̤̟̹͖̞̲̪͈̤̯̙̣̪͇̊̒͂̓͛̆͆̾̔̆̇͜ͅͅę̴̧̡̛̘̭̭̹͎̰̻̗̬̘̝̲̜̻̼͍̳̘̺̙͎͉̤̬̥̳̮͖̳̯̤̻͈̜͑͌̈́͑͗̄͑͌̉͊̐͒͗͋̉̇̿̉̈́̔̈́̇͑͆̂͊̃̅̈̐͜͝ ̵̧̡̢̡̛̛̱̼̰͈̖̗̞̝̗͈͇̜̙̩̹̥̭̜̹͎̪͇͇̝͍̘͎͉̼̫͈̳̥͓͎̯̦̩̈́͂̈́̾̈̇̋̄̅͐͋̌̋̉̓̀̂̇͋̋̍̄̐͗̈̓̄͒̐̏͋̉̿̑͗́̄͊̊͆̿͋̋̈́͐̓͐̑͑͂̅̑̕̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͝w̴̧̧̧̨̡̨̛̦͕̺̫͖͍̜̙̖͙͈̖̖̪̫̳̲͎͖̣͍̰̟̻̝̘͉̦̞̯̼̮͕̩̬̗͇̪͎̬̙͈̦̦͇͕̜̦̝͔̣̼̟̫̱͓͎̃̉̎̃͗̎̎̐̍͌͂̿̿͆͛̔͊̌́͒̈̄̀̓̏͂̋͒̓͆̊͜͠͠͝ͅo̴̧͕͓͉̺͚͛̑̉̓͐̈͛̈̚͘͜͝͝͝ͅn̵̡̛̛̛͓̜͍͙͖̞̘͍̐̾́̉̓̐̈͑͗̒͂̇̉̏̎̄̉͛͗̓̈́̽̐̉͛̓̇̉̓̋̓͑͂̍̏̌̈́̍̃̈̊̿̄̇̐̃͑͐͂͛̊͘͝͠͝'̴̧̧̨̢̧̜̤̪̻͇̲͖̠̪̺͉̬̫̬͖̣̞̹͉͔̲̮̲̜̪̳̹͚̖̯̳̳͉̹̫̀̄̑̓͂̋̉̈̋̈͆̄͋͌͜͜ͅţ̶̨̡̧̧̧̡̡̺̣͚̘͙̝̼̲̣̪̝̪̭̮̮͓̩̰̤͇̤̬̣̠̞͉̱͈̫̭͙̒̇̀́̒̒̈́̑͊͌̐̅͛̌̔̄͌͆͂́͌̂̄͘͜͝͠ ̴̢̢̢̡̨̢̛̛͚̩̻͔̠͖̣͈̰̱̹̥̩͉͍̲̝͙̰̠̺͇͎͓̘̱̪̦̭̯̠̲̤̣͓̰͕̟͎̬̝̖͕̥̬̠̀̃̈́͑̔̅̊̿̍̊̊̇̾̄̃͋͘̕͜͜ͅr̴̢̨̨̨̢̨̡̛̩̱̲͖̭͍̪͖̮̬͕̺̱̯̤̤̮̠̬̜̣͖̭̬̝̼̥͓̣̝̠͚̻̣̗̬̭͔̰̗̪͍͙̯̣̻̘̻͐͗͂͊͒̅̽̅̒͋̃̉̔̒̂̅̄͋̂͌̊̓̂͂̃͂̐̀̓̈́̅̿͋̕͘͠ͅë̶̢͚̝͈̖̪͙̪̣̠̪̳͚̼̪̙̹̯͔̪͖͙͓́̎̐̏̈́̿͆̓̌͌̃͂̈́͆͂͆͐̍͆̽̽̇̇͊͌̇͐̅̆̄͛͆̒̄̂̋̽̊͛̆̑̅̂̅̔͐͛̈́̋̏̇̅͒̚̚̕͘̚͜͠͠ṃ̵̨̢̧̡̧̢̲͙͓͕̺̟͍̝̥͍̭̬͔͉͚̼̬͇̭̤̣͉̣͇͙̲͖̻̙̻͚͇̘̼̖͓̥̭̍̄̑̃̿̅͒̈̋͂̌̂̓̾̒̓̊̓̓̆̆̿̒̔͗̿͛̅̚͠ė̶̛̜̫͉͖͖̼̙͍̰̉͛̐̊̓̈́͆͑̇̈́̒̆́̍̏̇͂̈́̈̄̃́̎̀̊̏̀̄̽̋͆͋̍͘̕ͅm̴̧̨̨̧̛̖̩̪̜͔̦͍͙̯̹͎̺͓̪̫̫̤͓̯̦͚͎̮̠͊̓̑̔̑̄̒̓̄̉́̓̽̽̽͂̃͌͂̆̈́̐͛͌̿̎̓̃̽̅͐̔̓̓̀̈́̌̍̿̑͐́́͆̒̈́͐̈́̚̚͘͝͝͠͠ͅͅb̴̡̯̭̞͉̱̼̼̳̘̳̮̲̮̖̞̲̹̘͍͖͈̖̣̼̮̝̐̐̔̔̈́̈́͐̂͒̿̒̈̑̿̎͛̏̂͆͂̋̓̂͑̇̐̉͗͋͊̽̃̉̂͛̀̎̀̀̂̊̔́͒̂͗̈̂̄̅͊̄̍͛̓̓̾̋̕̕͘͘͝͝e̴̛̘̐͛̂̔̊̇̋̈͐͆̒̽̄̽̿̌͂̃̐̆̇̕̚̚͠͝͝r̴̢̢̨̧̧̨̬͈̖̳̱̟̘̯͖̳̳̙̰̝̖̼͕̲̻͚͍͍͔͍͍̟͖͚̙̊͜ ̴̧̲̜̩̟͖̭̲̝̫̪̲̜̭̭͔͚̽͋͊̏͋͋̌̄͗̄͒̈́́́̔́̐̉̌́̀̊͒̊͊͗̿͑͋̌͑̀̇̾̃̍̋̊̌̔̃̊̓̂̈́͑͒̈́͘̚̚̚͘̕͜͝͝a̵̡̡̧̧̛͙̠̦͔̺̟̞̳͕̫̼͚̝̜̥̞̪͉̥̯̘̳͔͙̦͍͕̲̦̪̗͚̹͙̰̦̱̼̺͚͚̫̓̒͂̆̈́̔̈́̃͒̀̎̋̈́͋͛͋̅̅̈̀̓̽̽̄͂͛̉͆͌͗̾̆͒́̒̿̔̅͛̌͑͂͛͋̎͊̈́̈́͛̃̿̕̕̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅ ̸̢̨̢̛̤̹̲̗̥̪̜͈͈͍͎̰͙̮̪̠͕̲͖̗̬̟͓̤̟̝̼͙̭͔̻̼̦͖͕͖͍̦̝̰͕̮͖̙̪̤̱̦͙̻͍̗̩̈͋̽̒̔́̽̈́͗̑̿́̏̌̂͛̓͐̋̎͒̓͌͌̊̿̑̑͒̏̈̓͌̃͊͋͑͊̽̒͛̒̚̚̚̕͘͜͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅs̵̢̡̝̲̪̰͍̹̤͓̭͈̺̯͙̠͔͚̬͓̼͉͎̠̲̦̗̫̟̱̥̥̰̥͍͉͇͕̘̭͍͎̻͂̾̾͐̄̆̋̅̐͑͑͋͛̎̈̏̈́̍̏̿̃̓͒̽̀̊̈́̆̿́̅̓̐͘͘͘̕͜͝͝ͅi̷̧̧̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̥̹̬̝̯̟͎̞͙̩̫̻̯͙̣̝̬͎̜̰̖̰̻͔͕̻͙͚̬̝͎̰͍͖̱̖̯͉̱̣̯͉̪͕̤̫͙̥͖͈̻̖̻̪̜̭̠͇͈͚̼̿̇̿͌̽̈́̈͗̔̈͌̐͑̀̎̊͒̈͑̏̈̎̓͐̓̓̌̐̓̎̽͆͘̚͘͘͘͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅņ̵̢̨̡̨̛͚͈̻̲̟̰̪̭̰͍̣͎̜̳͎͔̰̖̤͈͕̦̥͇̳̼͌̅̍͑̈́̍̈́̄̂̓̔̿̄͋̈̽̕͘͜͜g̷̢̢̢̧̡̺̪̺̯͓̰̟͕̗͉̬̝̘̘̻̪͙̘̘͖̑̆̂͐̓̾͗̓͌͜͝ḻ̴̡͍̣̬̩͕̠͂͑̏͛̌̒͋̚͜͝e̶̛̛̛͇̫͓̻̰͐̑̅̆̅̀̉͗͌̇̎͋͋̐̇͋̎̈̔̄̂̏͗̐͒̆͋͂͒͑͊̔̈́̕̚̕̚̕͝͠͝͝ ̴̬̱̐̋͂̎̑͛͒̿͐̇̃̈́̄̍̐̈͆͑͒͋̂̚͘̚͘͘t̶̛͈̣͗̂̆͐̏̒͂̓͛̎̃̏̓̈́̔̚h̴̨̧̨̨̰̱͇̤͍̤̜̱̬̩̼̞̱̟̫̩̰̤̲̥̟̼̫͚̭͔̱̠͚̣͕͗͛̎̆̒̑͂͋̔̓̿͌̍́̇̈̿̆͑̏̏͆̈́̑̐̾̈́̒̇̊̒̅́̒̓̓̍͆̚̕͘̚͘͝͝į̵̨̨̧̧̡̛̛͙͍̲̣̙̱̫̻̻̼̤̞͔̫̤̠̝̮̤͎̣͉̯̹̟̪̱͙͖͙̤̱̼̺̜͙̳͓̖̖̠̼̼̩̳̜̻͖̳͚̤̼̲̘̲̮̪̄̏̒͆͋̃̓̍͛̈́̊̐͌̆͌͛̈́̇̿̋̀̀́̌͆̿̅̈̍͗̇͊̋͑̾̏̏̃̐̾̈́̅̐͐͑̀̚̚͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅn̶̡̢̡̡̝͓͖͕̻̭̫̤͚͖̫̤̳̙̘͎̥̖̲̤̱̝̗̖̭̳͇̮͎̤̹̫̯̗̙͈͙͙̯̖̲͔̣̘͙̝̞̞̝̦̞͚̙̜͆̏̃̔͜͜ͅg̵̡̡̗̬̩̹͉̪̭̦͉͍͕̠͕̰̝̟̦̙̝̲̱̫̰̘̥̺̲͈̪̦͓͉͑̊̇̌̄̽̋͗̕.̶̧̨̬̠̞̼̼̠̞̞͇̱̘̩̺̜͈͇̪͉̰̱̪̪̫̜̮͚͍̳̼̭̣̮͔̙̫͕͙̈́̇͘͜** _   
  
  


_Stop. Please._

_**Your Mission, Z̷̛͕̺̖͕̪̣̬̳͔͌͋̊͐̒̔̓̐͑̎̐̆̇̊͗̍̒͌͛̐͝a̴̡̢̡̨̨̢̢̩̠͔̰̙̬͉̜̺̼̲͔̼̪̮͓̜͕̙̘͍͉͈͙͓̰͖͍̰͉͇̗̥͔͍͓̭̹̭̠͍͍̘̬̦̮̦͎̩̫̞̖̯͕̩̺̮̠̺̱̙̓͆̈́̌̄̐͋͋̈́̅͑́́̑̓̾̇̿͑̈̐͌̊̉̇̎̕͜͠ķ̷̧̢̨̛̛̛̞̤̻̖͖̤͉͚̗͔̜̘̝̥́̂̓̀̀͗́̇̌̎̈͂̔̀͛͑̋̍͋̔̋̂̍̍̊͒̐̎͒̉̈̀̈́̈́͊̄́͆͊̂̑̋̽͊͋͑̋̎̊͊̎͒̿̈̂̊͊̄̉͂͗̽̃̚͜͝͠͝͝** _   
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**D̷͍̩̹̠̭͈̮̫̋̎́̉̅ͅǫ̴̖̘̙̠͈͖̟̤͇̑̆͊̕n̷̟̙̎͊̂̓̓'̸̱͗̈̋̀̽̄͝t̸̛̠̬͉͓͖̗̥͍͌̽ ̷̢͖̝̟̭̟͇̗̰͈̊͆͘f̶̥̳̰͕͌̎ȏ̴̥͇͓͕͙̘̲̩̼̬̐͛̒͠r̵̨̧̪̺̈́̎̍̃̅̎̏̆̚g̵̖̰͕̫̟̘͍̠̯̯̔̉͌e̶̼͜͠ṭ̸̢̧̡͈̎͆͊̚͝ͅ.̶̬͚̪͌̐̋̕͝** _


	3. Chapter 3

Bad immediately knew the human was trouble when he had seen it on the riverbank dying. Normally he could not ignore such a creature that needed help. His heart could not take it. But said creature isn't an injured bunny or a bird that broke its wings. It was a Human. Nothing ever goes right with Humans.

How the human came into the SMP's protected barriers was the biggest mystery. Dream made the barrier that it does not only protect those inside but it also wards off those who are not of the supernatural. If an unsuspecting human happens to cross such a barrier, Dream would know. And Dream would kill said human. If not, Punz and Sapnap would find out along their patrols.

You would not want to deal with Sapnap if you are the unlucky human. The demon's a sadist. Bad shuddered to think what he would do to the human that now lay on his bed. A human that he should probably kill. But Bad never had the guts to do so. He had never found fault in anything. He _sees_ the good in them no matter how evil they may seem. The human held no sin nor ill will. He decided that after healing the human, he would send him back to where he belongs. That is if he figures out how to send the human back without Dream knowing.  
... That's a problem he would soon go back to.

What alarmed him at first was the human's uniform. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that said human was a soldier of a human faction. He had not tapped in on what was conspiring in the human realm for a long time so he is not quite up to date with the recent events. Besides, Dream forbade that kind of thing.

Judging from the human's wounds, it seemed like they were under attack and had barely gotten away resulting in such a damage. Thankfully Nikki didn't seem to question when he asked for a Glistering Melon.

"Bad?"

Frightened, he almost dropped the glass bottle.

"Sapnap you muffinhead!" He hissed at the figure standing in the doorway. Sapnap wore his average white bandana, dark eyes slitted and eyeing at Bad. Bad followed his gaze to the human.

Holy Muffin to the Gods above. Did he forget to lock the door!? This was Sapnap we are talking about. Who needs doors when you could just bust right in unannounced?

"What is privacy to you, you potato!" Bad grouched.

Sapnap stared at Bad as if he grew a head, "What is privacy to me--Bad! There's a _human_ on _your bed_!"

"I know, Sapnap! I brought him in. Don't forget I have eyes here."

"Yeah, and don't forget that you just singlehandedly destroyed Dream's #1 rule! He's gonna be _pissed._ "

"Language." Bad muttered whilst searching through his chests for a nether wart.

Sapnap looked like he could pull out his hair at that moment. "Don't you 'Language' me Bad. You're my _friend._ Dream's my _friend._ I don't want you two to fight."

"This won't take long. After the human's healed I'm planning to send him back."

" _How?_ Dream will know. He always does."

Bad sighed.

Sapnap's right. For all the things his fellow demon had done, he's right. Dream would not let this go. He would probably hunt the human down even if they are outside his territory.

"The best thing you could do right now Bad... is to kill this human." 

\------------------------------

  
___ had finally woken up. The first thing that registered to his senses was the blinding bright daylight from the wide open window to his right. Suddenly, like a domino effect, his arms and legs screamed in pain. It felt like they were being crushed and blended all together, the hot blinding ache of his bones not helping at all. Like any normal being would, he screamed in pain.

He could barely hear the rush of frantic footsteps that entered the room from the continuous ringing in his ears.

"Fuck it hurts! Make it stop!"

_Hurts. Hurts. Get the fuck awaY--_

"Language! Oh my goodness--"

All of a sudden, the texture of glass was evident in his lips before its contents pushed through his mouth in a smooth yet steady pace. His throat had seized at the contact of a warm substance and along his little escapade he had eventually choked on it with a gasp.

As if by a miracle, the ringing and aching stopped.

"Holy shit did that just taste like strawberries?" He said, wiping at his mouth that had a bit of the spilled drink.

"First of all, in this household young man there is no cursing and will never have cursing!" A loud voice said sternly, "Also, yes, they're strawberry flavored."

He paused before slowly turning to where the origin of the voice was.

A demon stared worriedly at him with bright white eyes then his gaze flickered at the black tail wagging behind them like a snake would crawl. Eventually, his gaze went back to its dark pouting face before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

It startled the demon. Greatly. It definitely was a strange way to respond to a creature of.. foreign origins. Well, he prepared to at least have a screaming human or a confused one at least.

This one was definitely strange indeed.

After the human had calmed down, he had to wipe a tear from his eyes. "I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't be laughing...ahaha...but woah! In what dimension did _you_ come from to be this _cute!?"_

_Wha-Cute!?_

The demon grew flustered, it didn't particularly help that his tail started wagging uncontrollably like a dog's would when it would get praised. Oh god, this was embarrassing! He quickly snatched his tail before it embarrassed him further.

"Wh-why are are you not scared??"

The boy smacked his chest before looking at the cute demon. "Why would I be? A demon shouldn't be this _adorable._ "

Something definitely went up through the roof. Like Bad's fluster meter. 

  
By the end of the interaction, Bad had just simply knocked the flirtatious human back to sleep. He's definitely appalled. No human has ever looked at Bad and told him he was... cute. It was definitely uncalled for and he had simply ruled it out as a simple side effect for drinking the Healing Potion since it consumes the user's mental strength. Even magic has its price.

Usually for supernaturals it would only make them feel drowsy. Well, he had expected something severe since the patient was a human. The flirting part had just surprised him.

It was... nice. Even if it was spoken without thought it is nice to Bad. Compliments are rare in the Nether and they are usually only for the testaments of strength. It would be uncanny to call someone cute while beating the crap out of someone. (At least mockingly)

He... should not get attached. Even if it's a human, fate would be too cruel.

"If the circumstances have changed.." He whispered, "maybe we could even be friends..." The demon switched the lights off before closing the door and plunging the room to darkness.

Only the moonlight shone bright out of the window that night.

For once that night in the Badlands, it was quiet.

\---------------

His wings the shade of smoke fluttered and twitched from the cold. His robe clung to him like glue even when the cold night winds blew and spat at him with no regrets. Silence can bring people so far. From hateful memories to cold dark epiphanys. The snow biomes had perfectly mirrored his thoughts. A cold vast area of the SMP that only the bravest of them all to conquer. No one would live there even with warm clothes due to its depressing temperature but at least it would buy them time.

Time to recuperate.

His guilt runs down his back as if he was teased by the biome's cold waters. He should never have left his children. He should not have trusted _him._ He thought _he_ was his friend.

 _He_ was clearly not. Now _he_ was after his family. His children.

And he knew _he_ would not stop until _he_ has his youngest.

He clenched his fists. He will not let that happen.

"Dad! Dad! There's a letter for you!"

Once upon a time he would always look forward for that word. 'Dad'. It reminded him of the family he had grown all by himself. A life he had built for his children. A life he had been a part of. Now it's a life he will fight for.

A cheerful ghost in yellow and black slacks drifted over to the man with wings, a letter in hand, waving it excitedly over his head.

"Wilbur.."

"I know it's late and all Phil but this was really really urgent and I fear I would forget it." Wilbur, his son, a ghost at that, handed the piece of paper to him.

Phil took the parchment in his hands before ripping the contents out and reading it, fearing it to be the worst--

_Dear Ph1LzA,_

_How long has it been, old friend? Um, I know this may sound urgent and it really is. Many of the SMP are looking for Tommy and I hope he's alright. Are you sure this is the correct coordinates? Never have I ever seen a woodland mansion this big by the way, thank you for the map it really helped. I know this started off weirdly enough but those_ _Mookers_ _are roaming around again in the fields we had cleared last month. Nothing special going on here in the BadLands and I'm thankful I left_ _L'manberg_ _. So much is going on in that nation I'm surprised it hasn't already been crushed under the weight of their constant chaos. Moreover, I heard_ _Eret_ _was dethroned unexpectedly too! Please write back to me if you can, I'm worried for you guys._

_P.S._ _In five days I will surely bring muffins, sorry if I forgot about it. My shadow demons are unreliable memory wise_

_With much love and muffins,_

_BadBoyHalo_

Phil suddenly chuckled that Wilbur thought his father had finally lost it.

"Fate doesn't seem to rest, don't they?"

  
He looked back at the letter. Hm, what better way to message a potential ally than the oldest trick in the book?

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u figured what philza minecraft deciphered then ur a detektiv


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain: How late at night do you want to write the latest chapter?  
> Me: yes.  
> My brain: understandable.

When he woke up, everything was fuzzy. It was like his mind remained at a certain point while everything around him had already moved on. When his eyes adjusted, it was already midday, the daylight already slapping him without remorse.

With his eyes finally getting used to the sunlight, he carefully scanned the room. It wasn't really much but it was made out of wood. To his right, there was a simple vanity made of oak. How he knew it he did not know. It just felt like the name matched its texture. The room didn't particularly have much, not even a single painting in sight. Just a bland brown. But one thing was for sure, he didn't have the faintest idea where he was.

The door across him finally opened and he tensed a little.

A dark head popped through the opening with bright white eyes. Upon seeing his already awake patient, he entered the room fully, a bowl in hand. "Ah, you're finally awake!"

The new addition to the room wore a robe, a scarf around his neck with a cupcake pin on the side, behind them flowed a grey cloak albeit tattered and worn out.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

The stranger only hummed. "My name's Bad and you're in my humble abode."

Bad pulled out the chair from the vanity before sitting beside his patient's bed. "You were deeply hurt so I brought you in to treat you.."

On cue, he ripped the blankets away and it was then he saw the bandages alarmingly wrapped over half his body. It looked like he was a mummy now. Surprisingly, nothing had hurt which confused him. Normally he'd be constantly bitching at even the slightest of movement from his injured limbs but now it felt like he had just been reborn. Good as new.

He tried to unravel the last pieces of his memories, to try to recall what had caused his injuries. He definitely remembered his body hurting as if everything was on fire. But other than that it was all a haze, a dark looming cloud that stops him from flipping through the last pages of his chapter. It was quite annoying.

The little glimpses he had was the smell of smoke... gunpowder... screaming, yes, a lot of screaming... then the feeling of being constricted as no oxygen entered his lungs... ~~a menacing figure looking down at him...~~

He didn't even realize that his host had been calling for his attention already.

Bad poked him. It had certainly garnered his attention back.

"Ow! What was that for!" He 'overdramatically' yelped, clutching his shoulder as if he was burned.

"Wh--that didn't even hurt! Anyways, how rude of you, you potato! After I literally sacrificed all my resources-- _and it's also a hassle getting them mind you-_ \- and your night terrors-- _you were quite loud by the way--_ I ask you your name while I gave mine and you straight up ignored me! Apologize!"

" _YOU,_ apologize! I was trying to remember what happened before this and you fucker straight up _smacked_ me!"

Bad let out an inhumane screech, his tail smacking the vanity, "LANGUAGE--"

It was stupid arguing with Bad but he found it was quite funny even with his situation. Any normal person with amnesia would probably freak out over their loss of identity but not his human and it intrigued the demon.

"Who are you-- my _mother?_ What are you gonna do, huh? _Ground me?_ "

The demon definitely didn't back out of that challenge, "I will do more than just ground you!"

"Yeah? Yeah? What, Bad? What are you going to do to this cripple?" The human challenged, his face threatening to break down from laughter. He could not quite remember, his memory a solid black but after his mouth started running it felt like the only way to go was to piss off whoever talks to him first. He may not recall but he _felt_ nostalgic when arguing with Bad. He did not exactly know what God had blessed him to muster up the _balls_ to argue back with his savior but damn was he having the time of his life.

Besides, the amount of patience this one had set up a new challenge for him. From the little bits and pieces of his broken memories were adults walking away after flipping him the bird.

"I-I..." Bad paused for a moment. "I'm going to break your kneecaps!"

"Oh, god please no--I'm sorry Bad..." At that point, he could no longer help it and burst out laughing.

"Wh-what is _wrong_ with you!? Is this the medicine again-- Wait did we just argue over me poking you?"

The human almost had a seizure on the bed from his laughter.

"Oh my goodness I can't believe that was a stupid topic to argue about.."

"You literally went on with it!" Ohh goodness, his chest was hurting from all of his laughing. 

\-----------------

"What do you mean you don't remember anything?" Bad huffed.

After the human had almost died from his constant laughing, Bad feared he may lose a few of his brain cells over this human. He had never met one that was as funny and carefree as this one. His past interactions with them weren't very memorable. Most of them feared him and most of them had only used him.

"I don't remember anything...not even my own name."

Strange. He didn't have a head injury nor anything that could resort to his memories's loss when he had checked the human for more wounds. Other than the gunshot wounds, there was none. So Bad had only hypothesized that it may have to do with the healing potion he had used on the human.

This was bad. Not only does he have a human in his house, he has an amnesiac one. How Lady Luck must have suck up to him.

"What is this soup?"

"Ah, that's a mushroom soup. Did you not like it?"

"It tastes amazing. Did you make this?"

His tail snapped rigid before waving slowly side to side. "Erm, yes." Warmth pooled at his chest from the compliment that he was surprised himself that he was able to feel that way after his isolation.

"You're a good cook, Bad." The human smiled at him.

"Ah..thank you."

After his patient completed his meal, he retrieved the plate and its utensils before placing them on top of the vanity.

"I just realized that I shouldn't keep calling you 'my patient', that would be... inappropriate. So I thought maybe you could have a nickname for the meantime?"

"Oh yes~ you pick my name Bad."

Bad's cheeks warmed, "I-I- but it's yours! You should do it!"

"I want you to pick a name that would remind you of me, besides," The human leaned back to the pillow, both arms supporting his head from behind,"I suck at naming things."

_I literally named my familiar Rat._ But he didn't say that out loud.

"Mm... what about Skeppy?"

The human's eyes sparkled at the name like a newly acquired pet (which was strange because it feels like he's naming one?) before suddenly frowning suspiciously at his savior.

"That's not a peanut butter brand is it?"

"No." Bad confidently said. _Woops._

"Then..." The human placed his hand on his chest, a bright smile in his face while his chocolate eyes smiled in glee. "My name's Skeppy. A pleasure to meet you Bad and thank you for saving this asshole's life."

Bad would have been ecstatic had it not for the curse word.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
